


Le fiori

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Safety, symbol of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: He’s not sure how long they’ve been there or when they arrived he doesn’t even know what he’s done to deserve them all he knows is that he’s never felt this way with anyone and it’s the best feeling ever..Or Robert never knew why Aaron loved flowers but all he knows is that one bunch a day puts a smile on his baby’s face..





	Le fiori

**Author's Note:**

> Explaining about the flower bit in my Valentine’s Day story x

Aaron came in from work and sat down before switching on the TV. 

Safe to say he was shattered scrap runs and dealing with angry clients ontop of that not spending any time with Robert. 

Texting his husband to tell him that he was Home Aaron got up to get a drink it was then that he noticed them.

41 bright red roses all in a bunch with a red ribbon on the table.

Aaron smiled he loved flowers they reminded him of when he was young and Liv would bring flowers from anywhere to him a memory he loved. 

Walking over to the table he lifted his hands and felt the soft touch before smelling them. 

They smelt of the countryside and a meadow. He picked up the note a small card with gold string all over it written in red pen to match the flowers was his husbands best writing the writing he would use for a contract

Aaron began to read:

“To my one true love. Have these red roses as a symbol of the colour of my heart when it sees you. Now and forever messed up my angel I ❤️ You.”

Aaron wiped away the tears before placing the card back down and calling his husband.

“Hey.” Robert’s soft voice answered.

“Thank you Rob.” Aaron whispered.

“So you got my flowers then?” 

“Yh I did they’re beautiful I didn’t expect this.”

“Hey if it puts a smile on my baby then it’s worth it. I love you Mr Sugden.”

“Love you two Mr Dingle, see you when you get Home?”

“Defo bye sweetheart.”

“Bye.” Aaron whispered before sitting down and taking a picture of his flowers.

Putting it up on instagram he captioned:

“Flowers from my handsome man! Thank you so much Robert I love you. You made my day..” #getamanlikemine “sogratefulforthisman 

Aaron posted it and watched as it filled up with likes also Robert’s comment. 

Two hearts.

Aaron was so thankful he had Robert..

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Robronfan948


End file.
